


Home

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought something happened to you.” There are fingers brushing his cheek now, blue eyes watching Sasuke closely. They reflect the relief Naruto is obviously feeling at the sight of Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“Why the fuck-” There’s a pause so lips can press together, arms wrapping around Sasuke’s waist to pull him closer “-wouldn’t you check-” The lips are already moving across his jaw “-in with me?” The lips are brushes against his neck from only a moment before blue eyes are gazing into Sasuke’s dark ones.

Sasuke feels guilty for leaving Naruto in the dark when his mission took longer – a fucking week longer – than it was supposed to. It hadn’t been the plan, but he wasn’t given enough time to do such a thing. There were other ninjas to be fought and hiding to do so he could do his job. The mission hadn’t supplied him with enough time to send a bird back to Naruto. He was being watched much too closely for him to send anything about his whereabouts or to let Naruto know he was alive.

“I thought something happened to you.” There are fingers brushing his cheek now, blue eyes watching Sasuke closely. They reflect the relief Naruto is obviously feeling at the sight of Sasuke.

“It’s like you have no faith in my ability.” Sasuke accompanies his words a glare, but it doesn’t mean anything. He knows Naruto was worried about him. It hadn’t been his intention to leave Naruto in the dark. That’s just how the mission ended up working out.

Naruto sighs at the reply, dipping in to press another kiss to Sasuke’s lips. This one in softer, more loving than the desperate ones he had been receiving previously. “You know that’s not what I mean.” Sasuke does know that, but that doesn’t mean he can’t still be annoyed.

“I ended up being trailed for a while. I couldn’t give up my location just to let you know I was still alive,” Sasuke explains. He knows Naruto understands this. It hadn’t been that long since Naruto started doing more paper work than missions. He knows what it can be like in the field.

Sasuke doesn’t get a verbal reply, instead lips are pressing against his, arms moving back to his waist to pull him closer. Sasuke wastes no time wrapping his own arms around Naruto’s neck. It had been ages –three fucking weeks actually- since he’s felt Naruto’s lips pressing against his and fingers running over his skin.

Sasuke is so wrapped up in the feel of Naruto that he doesn’t realize that fingers are pressing against his abs, pushing his shirt up until Naruto is pressing his back against the desk and his lips are working on his neck in order to leave a mark. The movement has Sasuke pressing a hand to Naruto’s chest. Naruto doesn’t fight the touch and pulls away from Sasuke with a sad whimper. When Sasuke’s dark eyes meet his blue ones,- darker than usual from their activities- Sasuke can see the damn puppy dog eyes Naruto likes to through his way when Sasuke tries to stop him from doing something.

“Sasuke,” he whines. That’s all he has to say for Sasuke to know what he wants and there was no way he was getting it.

“I told you not in the office, idiot.” But fingers are running up his slides and Sasuke can’t help the shiver that runs down his spin. That has a smile tugging up Naruto’s lips as he presses them to Sasuke’s again.

“I don’t have work to do right now.” Sasuke knows it’s a lie. “Well, less than usual anyway. Sakura was trying to get my mind off worrying.” The words are mumbled into the skin of Sasuke’s neck, fingers slipping out from under Sasuke’s shirt in order to tug the zipper of his vest down and slip it from his shoulders. “I ended up doing a ton because it kept my attention from wondering to the possibilities of what might have happened to you.”

Sasuke simply can’t fight Naruto on this. There is no way he can push those fingers away from his skin as they push his shirt up. No way that he can try to remove that mouth from his neck. His eyes are closed now, arms finally moving to slip into Naruto’s blond hair.

He’s not going to apologize for worrying Naruto. The blond knows he can take care of himself. The only thing he plans on doing in basking in the hands that pinch his nipples and presses against his skin. The lips that are moving down his neck, leaving marks in their wake. It’s much too easy to lose himself in Naruto.

There are fingers moving to presses against the bulge forming in his pants. At some point, Sasuke’s shirt is on the floor and Naruto’s lips are on his chest, teasing him.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Naruto mumbles into his skin as fingers finally slip inside the fabric of his pants. Sasuke tugs at Naruto’s blond hair until the other is pressing their lips together again in an open mouth kiss, tongues pressing against each other’s and pleasure coursing through Sasuke’s body. 

They are much too busy with each other to notice the door opening, but they don’t miss the loud voice that echoes through the room. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Naruto pulls away with a start, hand tugging Sasuke’s pants and leg catching on the foot of his chair. The trip has both of them falling, Naruto landing with a grunt of pain after he catches Sasuke’s fall.

“Sakura, what the hell?” Naruto says, glaring at the girl from around the desk. Sasuke has to tug on his pants to get them up – Naruto’s wondering hand had pulled them down in the fall- before he can get to his feet and straighten himself out a bit. It takes him a moment to find his shirt discarded on the ground and he grabs for it to tug over his head. It doesn’t manage to cover the red splotches in his neck, but it’s better than nothing.

“Me? I’m not the one having sex with his boyfriend on the Hokage desk. You’re supposed to be working,” she scowls, arms crossed over her chest and foot tapping on the ground impatiently. Naruto frowns, pushing himself up off the ground and dusting his pants off.

“But Sasuke just got back. It’s been weeks,” he whines and green eyes are suddenly looking Sasuke, like she’s realizing for the first time that he’s actually there, that he’s finally back from his mission. The expression soften as a smile tugs up her lips.

“Welcome home.” It feels good to hear those works, because this is his home. “And Naruto,” she turns her attention back to Naruto, gaze hardening, “I will give you two hours, but after that I better see you working on those papers.”

“But Sakura,” he whines again, but Sakura obviously has no intention of giving in. Sasuke had no problem with two hours though. It was better than nothing and would give them enough time together. It wasn’t like Naruto would have to come back for long after. It was already three in the afternoon and he was normally home for six anyway.

Before Naruto can say anything else – he knows Sakura will deduct time if he keeps going – Sasuke slips his hand in Naruto’s and tugs the other to the door. “Just be thankful she’s giving you that much time, idiot. It isn’t like you deserve it all.”

“Hey, I said I was ahead on paper work! I so deserve a break!” Naruto rebuttals, smile pulling up his lips. Sasuke can’t help but return it.


End file.
